NXT: December 23, 2015
Match Results Other Events Note: See the "Promos" section below for any events involving promos. *(Beginning of the show) William Regal comes out to the ring and cuts a promo. He then leaves the ring and allows the first match to begin. *(During/After the second match) Corey Graves locks the Lucky 13 on Low Ki. Ki taps, but Graves refuses to relinquish the hold. Jimmy Havoc comes out to try and help Low Ki, but Graves releases the hold and escapes through the crowd before Havoc can get to him. Havoc cuts a promo, then leaves the ring. *(Between the second and third matches) Kevin Owens confronts William Regal backstage and has a verbal exchange with him. *(After the third match) The Young Bucks cut a promo calling out anybody in the locker room to fight them. Goldust and Stardust come out, who chase the Young Bucks out of the ring. *(During/After the fifth match) Rhyno grounds Kevin Owens with a belly to belly suplex, before going to the corner and preparing to hit the Gore. As Rhyno runs at Owens, Owens uses his momentum and gets Rhyno in a small package pin, getting the victory off of it and quickly sliding out of the ring. Promos *'William Regal's promo: '"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to NXT. Last Sunday was certainly one to remember, as we crowned three of NXT's inaugural champions. Corey Graves walked away with the Intercontinental Championship, the Young Bucks walked away with the NXT Tag Team Championship, and Finn Balor won the NXT Championship. However, despite these three champions being crowned, we have yet to crown an NXT Women's Champion. Because of this, beginning tonight, the tournament for the NXT Women's Championship commences. The first match will happen right now. May the best woman win." *'Jimmy Havoc's promo: '"Listen to me Graves, and listen good because I'm only gonna say this once. Your little 'reign of terror' isn't going to be continuing as long as I'm here. You say you want to 'make wrestling dangerous again'? I've been in more deathmatches than you could ever hope to be in. How do you expect to put away a man who's been shredded by barbwire and put through glass tables so many times? *'Kevin Owens and William Regal's verbal exchange: '(Owens talking) "Regal, I want another shot at the NXT title." (Regal talking) "And why do you think you're deserving of that?" (Owens) "Since Sunday's match was not only a triple threat, but was also a ladder match, there was no way Balor could have pinned me. How could you really think he's really deserving of the title if he can't even pin one of his opponents?" (Regal) "You know what? I'll bite. If you can win your match tonight, you'll be in next week's main event. There, you will fight Roman Reigns in a one on one single-fall match to determine who Balor's opponent at the Royal Rumble will be. Good luck." *'The Young Bucks' promo: '(Matt talking) "I don't get what's up with you guys in the back." (Nick talking) "You think you can beat us, but so far we've proven that nobody can." (Matt) "Nobody can." (Nick) "Look at this Curtis Axel nerd. He could barely do anything against these superkicks." (Matt) "You know what Nick, I think we should hold an open challenge right now." (Nick) "I agree. Any of you nerds in the back who want some, come get some." Major Developments *Paige and Asuka advance in the NXT Women's Championship tournament *Kevin Owens fights Roman Reigns next week for #1 contendership to the NXT Championship Category:NXT Category:Episode